


On Your Knees

by Danagirl623



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ABO themes, Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Husbands, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: This is a cut scene from Chapter 7 of Happiness.Not Beta-d.I like writing sex scenes.





	On Your Knees

Myc stood in his kitchen, reading over his Avia’s handwritten notes on how to cook this meal. He was completely absorbed into reading his notes that he didn’t hear Greg come up behind him. “On your knees, Mycroft.”  

 

Myc took a deep breath and turned around before he fell to his knees. He lowered his eyes and kept them down as he murmured, “Good afternoon, Mr. Holmes.” 

 

Greg sauntered over to him, and carded his fingers through the kneeling Alpha’s short hair. “I’m still mad at you, but a man has needs. No words, just suck my dick,” he instructed quietly. “Do not make any noise. If we get interrupted by your brother or his boyfriend, it’s going to be worse for you. If you need to safe word, you’ll snap.  Nod if you understand and agree.”

 

Myc nodded, but didn’t lift his head. 

 

“You may begin.” Greg pulled his ratty gray sweatpants down to expose his rock hard cock. He pressed Myc’s chin up, and guided his cock to the warm waiting hole. Greg grabbed Myc’s ears and pulled his husband’s face forward onto his own cock. Slowly he pushed and pulled Myc’s mouth on and off his cock. “You are such a whore for me, Alpha,” Greg said quietly, speeding up his movements. “How do you think the Queen would react to know that Her most devoted subject was such a filthy whore? On your knees in the middle of a work day su--” Greg cut his tirade off as he stuffed a fist in his own mouth. Greg moved his other hand to the back of his husband’s head and picked up the speed of which he fucked into the drooling mouth. 

 

Once Greg was in control of himself again, he removed the fist and used it to aid in guiding Myc’s head. For Myc’s part, he stayed as still as possible. 

 

Greg continued to work his hips in and out, relishing the drag on his cock. A gentle stroke to Myc’s head was all the warning he gave, before Greg’s orgasm exploded in Myc’s mouth leaking out the sides. He rushed to swallow what he could, but still some leaked out. Greg pulled his cock out of his husband’s mouth, and tucked it away.  Greg leaned over and kissed the top of his husband’s head, before he handed him a dish towel.

 

“You’re a mess. Clean yourself up,” Greg commanded as strode out of the room. 

 

Myc sighed happily, then fell back into a relaxed position before he daintily wiped his mouth. He glanced down at the dishtowel, and rolled his eyes. Gingerly he stood up and threw the dish towel in the trash before he started making some tea. 


End file.
